A typical upright vacuum cleaner has a vacuum cleaner chassis with a head portion for moving along a surface being vacuumed. A body portion of the vacuum cleaner chassis is pivotally attached to the head portion. Pivoting the chassis body portion relative to the chassis head portion allows a user to easily and quickly vacuum a large area.
A motor assembly mounted within the vacuum cleaner chassis drives a fan to provide the suction needed to pick up dirt and debris. In one existing vacuum cleaner design, the motor assembly components are mounted directly in the vacuum cleaner chassis. In another existing vacuum cleaner design, a stack-up type motor assembly is mounted in the vacuum cleaner chassis. In a stack-up type motor assembly, motor assembly components are stacked up on the armature assembly, and vertically placed into a motor housing. The stacked-up motor assembly is then placed into the vacuum cleaner chassis.
While vacuum cleaner designs with direct chassis mounting of the motor assembly or designs with stack-up motor assemblies are suitable for a number of applications which have been commercially successful, the motor assembly components are costly.